


Cherry

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Hair, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Modern Era, Nail Polish, OTP Feels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Asuma receives his weekly surprise from his partner, Hinata.





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Naruto' nor am I profiting from this.

Her toes have been painted and polished. Asuma reaches past the nail polish bottles scattered across the coffee table and goes for his cigarettes. He already knows the name. Last week, her toes were polished a galaxy purple and now she has gotten into cherry red. Hinata raises her leg up toward the ceiling, wiggling her toes and admiring the brand new color. 

Yeah, he really needs a cigarette, especially when she lowers them to rest on his shoulder. 

“You're getting better and better at painting my toes,” she says. “I'm eager to see whether you can paint and smoke a cigarette. You always have wanted to brag about multitasking….” 

Asuma extracts a cigarette but doesn't bother putting it into his mouth. He squeezes her ankle, eliciting a tiny sigh. “Kurenai refuses to forget the time I caught my beard on fire trying to light a cigarette while driving. I already have other reasons to be embarrassed around you and my multitasking just opens the door for far worse embarrassment.” 

Hinata drops her legs to rest across his lap. “We better clean up the nail polish before she gets home. As much as Kurenai loves us, I imagine she would appreciate us moving into your room.” 

Really, Kurenai cannot complain when he has witnessed her with numerous people in varied spaces around their apartment. 

Granted, she does not have to worry about staining too much -- and he is overthinking things again, judging by the expression Hinata is giving him. Dragging this out longer means being teased with her showing off whatever new skill she has managed to learn in private. Just last week, she managed to unbutton and unzip his pants with her toes all while giving him that delighted smirk. 

“I'm coming,” he says as her foot smacks his thigh, impatient. “What is this weeks surprise?” 

“You're going to see in just a minute.” 

Overwashed towels have been spread over his bed. Kurenai dictates these as ‘dog towels’ using them for whenever Kakashi brings over his pack. Enough washes have removed any lingering dog odor, replaced with her delicious shampoo and body wash. Her touch is firm as she guides him over to the bed and arranges the pillows into a pile. 

Asuma risks a glance toward her breasts and falls back against the headboard with a groan. Her surprise involves no bra. Her thin shirt is no problem in the living room when she covers up with the blanket but his room? Someone could ask for his soul and he would give it just to view her nipples. A taste would cost more and he is willing to give anything to taste her, to be with her. For now, he settles on what she offers him: plush lips sticky with her orange flavored chapstick and fingers weaving into his beard for a gentle tug. 

“Go ahead and strip down,” she commands, giving his beard another firmer tug. “I'm going to grab something.”

Asuma hurries to lock the door and tosses his clothes toward the overflowing laundry basket. 

“I'm curious as to what you see,” he says. “You're just here for my sweatshirts, right? I'm going to be tied up and rather than the wallet, she goes for my clothes.” 

Muffled, her laugh manages to sneak from his closet. “You know I would drown in here where no one around to play rescuer. I never should have put that thing in here…”

In all fairness, Asuma offers to assist but she remains insistent on him waiting until she emerges with her hair mussed and mouth red from worried biting. Triumphant, she raises a bottle of lotion and turns to give the closet a filthy look. Asuma scoots backward until he's leaning against the pillow pile and grinning at her. Cleaning the closet is long overdue with surprises being negotiated in return for the cleaning, but it is not quite up to standard yet. Still, she has deemed him lucky enough to receive a reward. 

“I eventually want to fix that mess with you,” she says, uncapping the lotion and turning to rest her feet in his lap. “Apply as generously as you do with my nail polish.” 

Hinata cares for her feet with the same diligence he reserves for his beard and their friend reserves for sleep. Sunscreen and a fierce love for the shadows have kept them paler, creamier than anywhere else. Her soles are smooth, twitching beneath his calloused thumb when he runs a finger over them. Painting her toes is a privilege, one which some friends mock -- but none realize, none understand how enjoyable it is to see her body dwarfed in his hand, toes curling when he blows on the polish to hurry the drying, smooth skin running over his hand as she pulls her foot away from the tickle. 

Putting lotion on her is an entirely new privilege. Asuma grips her foot and gives the customary warning, leaning down and kissing her ankle. Even with his vision blocked, he can feel her toes curl when his beard brushes them. 

“I'm not the one who enjoys being tickled.” Her voice pitches, breathless. “Don't make me tie you up and bring out the feather duster. Kurenai thinks it's missing….” 

Asuma rises, reluctant and begins running his hands over her feet. “I am focusing now, okay?” 

Convincing her to relax when applying lotion takes work. Even warmed with friction and time, it chills her skin and requires he maintain a firm grip on her ankles. Asuma's firm grip does little to keep her in place as she squirms back and forth. Fidgeting has her shirt riding upward, showing off the stomach she has fought to be comfortable with. No longer does she panic and cover the silvery pink stretchmarks lining her hips. Her panties peek from beneath her loosened pants, and he wishes he could take a moment to praise her further, worship her further. 

Hinata rises up and tosses her shirt over her shoulder with a sigh. Her legs go over his shoulders and he's prepared to dive between her legs, tug her pants down and worship when she puts a hand to his forehead. 

“Hey, I'm doing this for you, remember?” Her tone is raw. “Sit back now and quit poking me…” 

Hinata settles into the position with ease: sitting upright with her hands on her breasts, one hand tweaking the rosy pink nipples and the other massaging. Asuma leans back against the pillow pile with his legs apart and cock bobbing eagerly. First, comes the teasing, never mind how excited he might be. Her initial touches are slow, running up and down the sides with her heels. Her focus remains on her breasts, for now, flicking her nipples back and forth with her index and middle fingers. 

Challenging her is easy enough. Asuma runs his fingers through the dark pelt of hair covering his chest and stomach, going for his cock only to be halted by her. Her light rubbing becomes more focused, sandwiching his cock between her feet and running them up and down. 

“I should've worn something,” she teases. “How would you enjoy that? Do you want to try tights or stockings the next time? I wouldn't be able to do this with extra things on…” 

Hinata grips his cock head between her toes with a devious smile. Asuma hisses, gripping the pillows and grinding his hips down into the mattress. 

“I'll come on them with your permission,” he promises. “Fuck, I'll lick the come off them…” 

Her rubbing becomes a determined vigorous scrubbing. He gasps, hips grinding downward and thrusting upward into her toes. Her foot moves to the other side and slows down then picks up speed once more. 

“You're welcome to come on my toes this time.” Hinata squeezes him between her toes, grinning as he wheezes. “Go on, Asuma…” 

“Please….”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, and kudos. I hope you enjoy this rare pair as much as I do.


End file.
